Issei the Gaming Pathfinder URE
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: When Issei was having breakfast that morning, he didn't expect his life to go off the rails by means of a box right out of a video game... oh, dear. Gamer!IsseixHarem (wouldn't be DxD without a harem)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the storyline… if even that.

 **A/N: Well… here we go again. One more time, now, guys.**

 **This story has been written in no small part thanks to the help of the netizens of Questionable Questing, who help me figure out where to go from point A to point B. Without them, I doubt I could have gotten this out properly.**

 **Oh, right, character sheets will be at the bottom of each chapter (much like the previous version of this story). Just an FYI for you guys.**

 **Now, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1,** _ **Action!**_

* * *

 **Issei the Gaming Pathfinder URE**  
 _by Xamusel_

* * *

Level 0: How the Sekiryuutei became a Gamer

* * *

The day had started like any other for one Hyoudou Issei. He woke up in his bed, got up and got groomed for the day, and headed down to eat breakfast at the dining room table. It was a perfectly ordinary day for Issei… until, when he sat down to eat, he noticed something in his field of vision that blocked his line of sight with the clock on the oven.

 **[Welcome to The Game, Pathfinder!]**

Issei blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision enough to get the strange image out of his sight. No luck so far.

"Issei, honey," Issei's mother said to him. "What's wrong? You get enough sleep last night?"

Issei turned his head to face his mother to answer when he saw something he never thought he'd see on top of anyone in the real world… and it was enough to get him to gape in shock.

 **«Natural Enemy of All Who Live, Bandit Killer, Dragon Spooker»  
Sorceress  
Level 20(?)  
Hyoudou Lina/Lina Inverse**

"…Mom?" Issei asked nervously.

"Yes, Issei?" Hyoudou Lina asked him, tilting her head to her left side.

"What's with the words floating above your head?" he asked. "It says you're a Sorceress…"

Lina blinked when she heard that, before she looked up to see what was above her head. Looking back at her son, she shrugged. "I don't see anything," she answered. "Although, are you _sure_ it says I'm a Sorceress?"

Issei nodded with enough conviction to get the point across. "I dunno what happened, exactly," he admitted. "One minute, I was perfectly normal—"

"Apart from your super perverted nature, at least," Lina interrupted, pointing her fork at him.

"—Oi!" Issei exclaimed. After a few seconds, he sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, one minute, I was as normal as I could be. The next, I see a strange box in front of me, saying, and I quote, 'Welcome to The Game, Pathfinder', and the stationary words above your head."

Lina moved her fork back to eat her food off her plate. "What else does it say, Issei?" she asked him.

"Eh?" Issei let out. Before he could answer the question, however…

"Good morning, Lina, Issei," Issei's father called out cheerily from the door to the dining room. "How are you two this fine day?"

Issei looked to face his father, seeing a different, yet still similar, set of floating words over his head, this time sort of expecting it.

 **«?»**  
 **?**  
 **Level ?**  
 **Hyoudou Yuuto/? Yuuto**

…well, that was actually _not_ expected.

"We're doing okay, Yuuto," Lina answered. "Although, I'm surprised you're actually down here later than Issei."

"Eh, I was doing some paperwork for work today," Yuuto admitted. "By the way, speaking of paperwork…" he looked Issei in the eye. "You might want to hurry if you want to get to Kuoh Academy on time, since this is your first day attending… right?"

Issei paled briefly, before he turned his attention back to his plate—

 **[Welcome to The Game, Pathfinder!]**

—right… he still needed to close the strange window. Looking at the window carefully, he saw that it had an X-mark on the top right corner, but he didn't know if pressing it would close it.

' _How do I close the window without touching it…?'_ Issei thought, before the window closed in front of him. '… _huh. Okay, then.'_

Now that his attention was back to his food, he began eating his bacon and eggs, managing to eat one of the eggs before another window appeared in his vision.

 **[Which genre of RPG would you like to go through first?]**

 **[Science Fantasy/Urban Fantasy/High Fantasy]**

Issei blinked once when he saw that, before he shrugged. He figured that he'd better choose Urban Fantasy, if only because he figured this to be because of a severe lack of sleep on his end from the prior week. Before he could even choose his answer, however…

 ***DING-DONG!***

…the doorbell rang.

"Hmm?" Yuuto walked over to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?"

Issei paused in his motions as he looked towards the door, before he remembered he had to make that choice… which, come to think of it, sounded a lot like someone was pulling a fast one on him. Still—

"Issei?" Lina asked him.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked in return.

"What else did does it say?" she asked again. Putting her fork down, she elaborated, "I meant in terms of what it says above my head, and possibly your father's head."

Issei paused in thought, before he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I saw something about you being the 'Natural Enemy of All Who Live, Bandit Killer, Dr—'"

Lina facepalmed, interrupting Issei. "Let me guess, 'Dragon Spooker,' right?" Upon seeing him nod dumbly, she removed her hand and said, "Yeah, I personally blame the Lady for giving that info to you before I was ready to tell you."

"The Lady?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Not important right now," Lina shook her head for a couple seconds. "What else is above my head?"

"Um…" Issei put a hand to his chin as he looked above his mother. "It says you're a Sorceress, your level is 20, but there's a parenthesis before and after a question mark next to the number, and your name under the level… or _names_ , in any event."

Lina nodded as she heard that, before she suddenly stopped. "Wait, which names were there?" she asked, tone incredulous.

"Hyoudou Lina and Lina Inverse," Issei answered, unsure of where this was going. "Why?"

Lina looked about ready to scream when she heard the sounds of people entering the house. "Hmm?" she let out, looking in the direction of the doorway. "Oh, it seems your dad's friends came by again… with their _kids_? I thought they didn't _have_ kids…"

Issei looked at the entryway to the dining room to see what was going on, before he heard the door close behind the last person to enter. That was when he started getting a clearer idea who was in the house with him, as—

"Issei, your meal?" Lina asked him, causing him to focus back on the food.

After eating his meal, he noticed that his mother was already done eating and doing dishes in the house, before he decided to press the 'Urban Fantasy' option in the window in front of him. Upon pressing it, the window vanished, causing him to blink in surprise. After five seconds of blinking, however—

"Issei?" Yuuto asked him from the entryway. "What happened to your Kuoh Academy uniform?"

That caused Lina and Issei to look at the change. Indeed, instead of the Kuoh Academy boys uniform, it was now a uniform for a school that he hadn't heard of before… it looked as if the blazer said "Mahora City Tokihana Boys High School" now.

Wait… _**WHAT?!**_

"What the _hell_ is Tokihana Boys High School?!" Issei roared in question—

 ***SMACK!***

—before being slapped upside the head by his father.

"Language, Issei!" Yuuto reprimanded, a glare on his face.

"Ow…" Issei groaned. "Okay, I get it…"

At that moment, a screen pinged in front of him.

 **[Due to constant exposure to pain, you have now acquired the "Physical Endurance" skill.]**

 **[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lvl: 5 - EXP: 4.01%  
The body's durability increases and you take less damage.  
5% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.]**

"…what's that?" Issei asked dumbly when he saw the window.

"What's _what_ , Issei?" Yuuto asked, looking unamused with what was going on.

"…it's complicated, dad," Issei admitted after a few seconds.

Yuuto continued to glare for a couple seconds after Issei's comment, before he let it go, instead turning to walk towards the main doorway. "Just make sure you find out what's going on, alright?" he asked. "I mean, given your exact heritage, and all that it entails, you might want to be on the good side of those you are stuck going to school with."

Issei nodded, looking at his dad walking to the guests in the house. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who the guests were… meh, not important right now, all things considered.

* * *

After a short while, Issei had gotten his stuff ready to go to his strangely existing school, which was considerably a strange experience. Still, at least he was going to school to learn what he needed to for success, compared to what it would be if his friends Matsuda and Motohama were able to get their way with him… wait, where did _that_ come from?!

' _Okay, bad brain, BAD BRAIN!'_ Issei thought, shaking his head in the process. ' _What exactly possessed me to think bad things about_ them _of all people?!'_

With a sigh, Issei decided to shelve that particular train of thought, before he walked over to the front door to get his outdoor shoes on. Upon reaching the door, however, he discovered something strange… a group of girls younger than him in appearance, at least if his ability to determine age was accurate, all sitting at the foyer of the front door. From his left to his right, he saw a black-haired girl with purple eyes sitting the closest to him, lacing her shoes while sitting in front of her drawer. Only a couple steps further was a green-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes, and right in front of her drawer, another girl, a chestnut brunette with green eyes was checking her stuff, looking like some sort of mirror reflection of the other girl. To the line on their left, three more girls were getting ready to head out for school - one was a honey-brunette with matching eyes, the second had long silver hair with oddly-colored purple eyes and a crescent moon sign on her forehead, while a third had chestnut brown hair as well with matching eyes. To the line on the right, another green-haired girl, this one sporting warm red eyes, was chatting with two of her friends, a blonde girl with brown eyes, and a honey brunette with brown eyes. Another girl, a silver-haired girl with brown eyes and another crescent moon sign on her forehead, stood a little further away, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, in another row, a blonde girl with blue eyes and a black-haired girl with brown eyes were getting ready.

All in all, Issei was honestly confused as to who these girls were… and why they were wearing a uniform that he should know from somewhere, but said somewhere was hard to find. It was as if… wait, it couldn't be, could it?

Shaking his head, Issei decided to clear his throat. "My name is Hyoudou Issei. Might I ask who you ladies are?" he asked, once he was sure he had their attention.

The purple eyed black haired girl looked up to Issei and gasped slightly. "Onii-sama?" she asked out loud. Standing upright, she turned to face Issei and bowed to him, exposing the top of her decently sized bust to him in the process. "A pleasure to meet you, onii-sama. My name is Hyoudou Akira, and I will be one of the people who will be your sword of protection," she said, before righting herself.

Issei was taken aback at the declaration, before he saw the same thing he saw over his parents' heads over hers.

 **«Bodyguard Bakeneko Samurai Sister»  
Samurai  
Level 5  
Hyoudou Akira**

' _Wait a minute… how did I get a Bakeneko as a sister?'_ Issei thought in worry.

"Is there something wrong, onii-sama?" the green haired girl with brown eyes asked, drawing his attention to her. As if realizing that she didn't identify herself, she added with a curtsy, "My name is Hyoudou Etsuko, and I will help drown the enemies of our family."

' _Drown…?'_ Issei thought in confusion, before he saw her status text above her head.

 **«Bodyguard Mizuchi Ninja Sister»  
Ninja  
Level 5  
Hyoudou Etsuko**

' _Mizuchi?!'_ Issei thought in shock. ' _Not only do I have a Bakeneko for a sister, I have a Mizuchi for a sister as well?!'_

That was when a honey-brunette, the one with honey-colored eyes, closed her eyes and coughed into her hand. "Onii-sama," she said as she opened her eyes, "I think we all should head to school. I'm sure we don't know where we're going to school at, so we'll need to head off now, hopefully to get directions as to where we're going." Almost as if it were an afterthought, she added, "Oh, my name is Hyoudou Chiasa, if you'd please."

Issei nodded, before he looked at the inevitable text above her head.

 **«Bodyguard Human Mage Sister»  
Blue Mage  
Level 5  
Hyoudou Chiasa**

'… _why do I have the feeling that my life became a Final Fantasy-style game?'_ Issei thought, feeling super confused by his sister's class.

With that, the group started on their way to the schools they were supposed to go to.

#

Issei made it to the train station with his sisters, although he was decently surprised that there were a lot more girls than boys waiting to get on the train. If he was able to estimate what the total ratio of boys to girls was, he'd probably guess something like 1:9… simply because of how many girls there actually were! So… where was he supposed to go?

He checked his cell phone for the time. It was 0645, which meant that the train would be arriving in 15 minutes, although he had no idea as to where he was supposed to get off.

With that, he decided to check the map for where Tokihana Boys High School was. Of course, given the circumstances, he needed to look for the map to begin with. This was going to be a huge problem…

Some time later, Issei found a big map of the entire city of Mahora, which included the location of all the schools. At least he found where he was compared to Tokihana Boys High School… he needed to go to an area up north along the border of the northeast and northwest quadrants, and he was in the east by southeast portion of the southeast quadrant… near the edge of the city.

' _Now…'_ he thought, before he checked his phone for the time… and his eyes widened. ' _DAMMIT!'_ he continued in thought for a short bit, before—

 **[Gamer's Mind has been activated.]**

—he calmed down? ' _Okay, that was strange,'_ Issei thought. ' _Whatever this power is, it really wants me to stay calm and think this through… but what for? The train's about to arrive in less than a minute, and I need to—'_

At that point, Issei heard the train pulling up to the station in the distance, before he looked at his phone again. 0700 in the morning…

'— _crap. Now I need to get on my way by foot to the school,'_ Issei thought.

With that, Issei moved on his way to school, which… was going to be a tough run as it stood. He wanted to get there by the time classes started, obviously, which was at roughly 0800, give or take.

* * *

A few minutes later, Issei had managed to get from the edge of the city to the border of the north- and southeast quadrants a couple kilometers away from the city limits. Of course, Issei had to be careful to avoid getting hit by cars and trucks, since he was sure that getting killed would mean no continues. Even so—

 **[Warning! Demonstration up ahead! Proceed with caution!]**

—now Issei was confused. ' _Alright, what's going on, exactly?'_ he thought.

Looking around, he saw that there were cars in the middle of the road on one side, incapable of moving in the direction he was heading. He then decided to look ahead to see what this whole 'demonstration' was about, mainly since A, he was curious as to what was going to happen, and B, he wanted to know more about what others thought would be important.

'… _oh, crap, I almost forgot!'_ he thought. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he saw nobody, prompting him to say, "Status."

Almost immediately, a status window appeared in his field of vision.

 **Name:** Hyoudou Issei  
 **Class:** N/A  
 **Title:** The Gamer  
 **Level:** 1 | EXP: 0.00%  
 **HP:** 250  
 **MP:** 200  
 **KP:** 510  
 **Strength:** 4  
 **Dexterity:** 6  
 **Agility:** 6  
 **Vitality:** 5  
 **Endurance:** 5  
 **Intelligence:** 4  
 **Wisdom:** 6  
 **Spirit:** 8  
 **Charisma:** 4  
 **Luck:** 5  
 **Unspent Points:** 0

Issei then closed the window and decided to hurry on over to where the Demonstration was supposed to be. He didn't know how far the event would be, and frankly, he needed to know how the locals thought here.

* * *

Eventually, Issei made it to the site of the Demonstration, which was only a couple New York City blocks away from where he got the warning. He pulled out his phone, too… the time was 0710. ' _Here's hoping I can get to class on time…'_ he thought. ' _Still…'_ he looked around the site. ' _Quite a lot of girls here. What's going on?'_

It took him a few seconds to see what the signs said, and he immediately facepalmed. 'Why _did I choose_ this _path?'_ he thought in anguish. ' _It's an anti-p—'_

"Alright, ladies!" the head of the demonstration called out from her spot at the front and center of the group. "It's time to let the world know we mean _business_! WHAT DO WE WANT?!"

"Removal of PORN!" the demonstrators yelled out.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!" the leader roared.

"Right NOW!" the demonstrators yelled further.

With that, the whole group of women charged at their objective, which, if Issei was able to judge right, was a rather large adult media store… wait a second! They didn't pay the least attention to the girl with a shell game on a small mat in front of the store or even the old lady with her walking frame trying to cross the mass of them.

 **[A skill has been created through a certain action.]**

 **[The "Observation" skill has been created. It allows to observe things.]**

Panicking, the girl looked around, noticed him and desperately grabbed her duffel bag before sprinting over to him, which prompted the stampede to notice it as well. Some of them broke off, howling things he couldn't rightly make out in the noise while some others stopped in their tracks, blushing and playing with their hair as they avoided looking in his direction.

Even though he did not even consciously notice the words above the black haired girl's head, Issei let her close as she desperately hid behind his back.

As he did so, he suddenly felt more confident than ever in his life, and something in him snapped.

"What in the SIX HELLS do you think you're doing, ladies?" His voice snapped through the ruckus, quieting it immediately as some of the women stopped and began to fidget under his view. "Don't you have anything to do that won't net you jail or hospital time?"

 **[A skill has been created through a certain action.]**

 **[The "Detect Bloodlust" skill has been created. It allows you to detect threats to your person.]**

Issei looked around him, while still keeping an eye on the Demonstration. It had taken him a bit to determine where the source of the bloodlust was, but it should've been obvious, given the lead girl of the demonstration was right in front of the crowd. With a disapproving look, he shook his head. "Almost trampling some nice old people and a random girl to death, looting a shop and destroying property." Was that what it looked like scolding him from dad's perspective? "And on top of that, I'll be late for school! I have no TIME for this shit! And neither do you! Just go the hell home, get to terms with porn and do something with your lives! Now out of my sight!"

At that, the crowd dispersed, even dragging the leader with them.

Issei shook his head with a sigh, before he continued on his way to school, not noticing the girl that was behind him following him… even as she gathered the remainder of her things from the front of the adult media store.

* * *

When Issei looked at a nearby map on his way to class again, he discovered that he was five kilometers away from the school center including Tokihana Boys High, along the border of the northeast and northwest quadrants of town. He sighed when he saw the time on his phone, compared to the time it was when the demonstration happened, and saw the time to be 0735.

' _Well, this sucks,'_ Issei thought. ' _How did I get myself stuck like this? Perhaps if I avoided the demonstration, this wouldn't be such a long trip…'_

After a brief second of depression, Issei lowered his head to contemplate what to do next… which was when he discovered something strange. "Hello, what's this?" he said out loud, picking up a discarded Scratch Ticket.

The moment he studied it closer, it disappeared.

 **[Gained 100 million Yen]**

"What the...? I won?!" He stared at the now empty hand in disbelief when a new voice cut in.

"Congrats, sir!"

"What the…?" He turned around to see the shell game girl with all her belongings stand behind him, shrinking into herself and blushing. "Hi? I'm Asuka and you saved my life over there. Please keep me..."

She looked to be perhaps a head smaller than him, with dark brown hair coming out of a big hat. Just like her duffel bag, her clothes had seen better days. They were also clearly designed to hide her figure, even though their shoddy state caused an issue there.

Issei stared at Asuka as if someone slapped him with a large trout. "Hold on… _keep_ you?" he asked in confusion. "Why would any sane person offer themselves up as slaves?"

"I wasn't thinking SLAVE, sir." She blushed even deeper. "Just a place in your harem. But" She quickly corrected herself "if that's what you want…!"

Issei looked at Asuka in the eye for a few seconds, before he decided to… wait, hold up a second!

"Now wait just a moment!" Issei protested. This was all going way too fast. He wanted a harem for the boobs, not for a power trip lording over helpless girls. Well, okay, that was a nice roleplay, but for real…? "I'm late already, we'll talk about this after school."

She looked at him with wide eyes "I'm sorry, sir, I…"

"After school." He sighed."But for now…" He pulled out his wallet and grabbed into it at random, handing her some cash.

She looked disbelievingly at the money, making him look at it as well. Well, those were all ¥10,000 notes, making it easily...

 **[Lost 150,000 Yen]**

...Yeah. "Go get something to eat, take a shower and buy yourself some new clothes. Maybe take a nap in a hotel, no idea what you need, but that should be enough to pay for it. That said, the only thing that happens to your hair is washing.."

"Th...thank you!" She stuttered, grateful tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll spend it as asked and give the rest back!"

Damn, tears. Those sucked something fierce… "Thank me when we talk after school. For that…" he pulled out his phone to distract himself from the crying. "I need your contact info."

She quickly wiped her tears away, pulled out a very old phone, reading out her number, which he confirmed by calling her.

 **[Received: Sato Asuka's contact info  
** " **Call me at any time, sir~" *wink*]**

 **[Address book created  
All existing contact information collected in address book  
Sato Asuka added to address book]**

"See you after school. I'll call you so we can meet, but come to the school already." He turned around and ran, not waiting for her answer.

She still looked at the bills in disbelief.

* * *

It was only a five minute run from where he left Asuka for Issei to reach the school complex. In the span of five minutes, he had to deal with some annoying old people and a fire hydrant dousing him as he ran past it… the last one only happening in the previous minute. "Oh, brother…" he muttered. "This sucks worse than my fifth birthday."

Well, no use crying over spilt milk, or so the saying goes. Right now, he had to—

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, _PUNK_!"

—wait, _now_ what?

"WHAT?!" He turned towards the voice, which was distinctly feminine, if he could tell that right…

 **«Flat Chested Jujutsu-shi»  
Martial Artist  
Level 15  
Harada Hiromi**

…and saw a young woman, about his age, in a girl's school uniform. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple… or was that amethyst? Anyway, her aqua-blue hair was split in bangs that reached her shoulders, and the rear of her hair was in a high ponytail falling over her nearly nonexistent chest to a bit above where he assumed her nipples were—

 **[Gamer's Mind Activated]**

—dammit, game!

Whatever Issei was going to see next about her appearance, it would have to be put off, since he noticed she was surrounded by a vermillion aura of… something. He couldn't quite place it at the moment, but it had to do with _something_ supernatural, didn't it?

 **[A Supernatural Skill has been created through constant exposure to the Supernatural.]**

 **[The "Ki Aura Reading" skill has been created. It allows to read and decipher ki auras.]**

Issei looked at the notice in front of him, before he looked at the girl who looked to be pissed at him. If he was able to use that skill right, and it seemed to be a Passive Skill, he would be able to see—

 **[Vermillion Aura of Wrath Detected! Beware!]**

—that… what was it with this game, anyway? Was it _trying_ to force him to study more than necessary, per se?

…anyway. He noted that she looked a tad familiar, but he couldn't place where… wait, she was the girl that led the demonstration!

"I challenge you to a duel, you punk!" the girl yelled at Issei. "You humiliated me in front of several like-minded fellows, you _dared_ to assume that we would be alright with having porn be a part of our lives, and you _forced_ us to leave our noble quest behind! _What_ do you have to say in response to _that_ , loser?!"

Issei sighed irritably, before he snapped back at her, "I _dared_ to assume that you would be alright with having porn be a part of your lives? When did this happen? Because if you're talking about the incident I think you are, my intervention was to keep you from hurting bystanders and committing crimes. Doesn't matter how noble your quest is if you hurt innocents or get yourself arrested. You want to challenge me? That's fine _**if you have a legitimate reason**_ to do so other than your hurt pride, now if you'll excuse me we both need to get to our respective classes."

 **[Due to applying common sense, Wisdom went up by 1.]**

'… _wait, what? How did_ that _make any sense whatsoever?'_ Issei thought as he saw that message, before he mentally dismissed the pop-up box. ' _Eh, whatever. Have to head to class now, before I'm even later.'_

Before Issei could walk away from Hiromi, however, the latter yelled, "Don't turn your back to me, you damn asshole!" When he made no indication that he was paying her any attention, and with his back turned, she raised her left foot to stomp down onto the ground…

 **"Stomp Quake!"**

…before slamming her foot down onto the ground _hard_.

Issei managed to jump into the air as the feeling of the earth below him shaking passed him by swiftly. He was lucky enough to have dodged it perfectly that time, though he wasn't sure how much longer his luck would be able to hold, all things considered.

 **[Due to performing a survival move in the middle of combat, you have now acquired the "Evasion" skill.]**

 **[Due to advanced acrobatics, Dexterity went up by 1.]**

 **[Evasion (Active) Lvl: 3 - EXP: 15.97%  
Allows you do evade practically anything, within reason, and looking good doing it. Partial dodges reduce damage.  
15% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks, 15% chance to avoid it altogether.]**

' _Okay, this game is seriously making my life hell,'_ Issei thought. ' _I mean, seriously, what's wrong with this girl?!'_ At that point, he faced Hiromi one more time, giving her an annoyed glare. ' _I guess I have no other choice… I got to school this idjit in order to get to class on time.'_

Hiromi, for her part, gawked at the sight of Issei dodging her ability. In her mind, it was as if Isse had acted like a figure skater that was on his home turf, _not_ the punk that he really was! That was just _impossible_!

"Feel free to piss off if you're done with your temper tantrum," Issei snarked at her, before he hurriedly—

 **"Seismic Punch!"**

—hit a wall that suddenly appeared in front of him?

 ***SMASH!***

"Ouch…" Issei groaned out.

 **[You took damage from running head-first into a solid concrete wall… that appeared nearly out of nowhere.  
Lost 47HP, now 203/250]**

 **["Physical Endurance" (Passive) gained a level]**

 **[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lvl: 6 - EXP: 51.10%  
6% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.]**

 **[Due to flattening your nose on a wall because of a girl, Vitality went up by 1.]**

Issei looked at the displays in front of his face, before he mentally closed them. It was constantly taunting him at times like this… and how was he supposed to explain this to his teacher?! This sort of damage was _not_ easily explainable in any circumstance back home…

Turning around to face Hiromi, he near-literally dodged a bullet with getting his head blasted off his shoulders, if the concrete slab was any indication… it blasted apart from where his head was—

 **["Evasion" (Active) gained a level]**

 **[Evasion (Active) Lvl: 4 - EXP: 85.00%  
Allows you do evade practically anything, within reason, and looking good doing it. Partial dodges reduce damage.  
20% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks, 20% chance to avoid it altogether.]**

 **[A skill has been created through a certain action.]**

 **[The "Martial Arts" skill has been created. It allows to fight armed and unarmed.]**

 **[Due to accidentally dodging an attack by a vastly superior enemy, Agility went up by 1]**

—okay, this game he was in _finally_ decided to give him some good things to work with!

Issei then decided to do something that he realized he never quite had training in before, unless one were to count his time training with his childhood friend, Irina-kun… he was going to practice Karate on this crazy girl! He may have promised not to use this skill on girls, but that was only if the girl didn't start the fight, and it certainly went out of the window in a life or death situation.

Issei then aimed a punch at Hiromi's solar plexus, knocking the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for air for a second.

 **[Due to actually hitting a vastly superior enemy, "Martial Arts" gained a level.]**

 **[She almost felt that! Strength went up by 1.]**

' _That… was her almost_ feeling _it?!'_ Issei thought incredulously.

 **[No, that was me being sarcastic. Detector is earmarked for next patch.]**

' _I hate you, game,'_ he thought, before he saw Hiromi about to throw another punch his way… wait, this one was covered in that same vermillion aura!

 **[Good, you remember what the exact shade of red was. INT up by 1 for remembering.]**

Issei decided to block this punch, hopefully without getting hurt _too_ much… he was bound to feel this by tomorrow morning. He raised up his right arm to block, feeling the force of the blow straining his forearm somewhat—

 **[A skill has been created through a certain action.]**

 **[The "Block" skill has been created. At level 1, it allows to fully stop 0.1% of all attacks. Benefits from shields.]**

 **[Uh-oh… You woke him up...]**

—what the… hell?!

Whatever else Issei was going to do was bound to take a backseat at this rate, since he punched with his left hand, now covered… in… a red scaled gauntlet?! How in the hell did _that_ make sense?!

Hiromi merely caught the punch in her own right hand, before smirking haughtily. "HA! You shouldn't mess with _me_ , PUNK!" she declared. "If you want to be let off easily, I'll just leave you with your—"

 **«BOOST!»**

"—what the hell?!" Hiromi screeched out, before Issei overpowered her hold and hit her chest with the gauntlet covered hand, straight between her non-existent… _exploding_ boobs?

 **[Due to punching an enemy so hard she grew tits, "Martial Arts" gained a level.  
What do you think this is, Exalted?!]**

Issei gaped at that, but still had enough reaction time to duck under her flying shirt buttons as she fell on her ass from the amount of force knocking her back!

 **[Agility went up by 1.]**

Issei literally had to cover his mouth as he saw the popup windows show him the latest message… he was gaping _too_ much.

Before he could do anything, however, he heard Hiromi groan in pain. As he looked in her direction… oh, wow, she was flashing her beautiful nipples!

 **[Gamer's Mind Activated.]**

…dammit, game!

Issei shook his head, before he walked over to Hiromi, taking his blazer off in the process. "Oi," he said, getting her attention when he was a few feet away. "You might want to cover yourself up with this." He looked away, holding the blazer in her general direction.

Hiromi, as if confused, looked down at herself and shrieked. "What the _hell_?!" she exclaimed. "What happened to my chest?!"

"Honestly, I have no clue," Issei shrugged as best he could. "Could you please take the blazer and put it on so I can turn around? My arm's getting tired as it stands."

 **[Charisma went up by 1.]**

"I mean, if you want to keep flashing everyone, just tell me and I'll put it back on..." Issei said, his mouth moving automatically.

"That's okay, son," a man's voice said from right behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. "We can take it from here. Put your blazer back on, then get to class. Don't worry about being late, you'll get a note for your teacher."

Issei looked at the man who surprised him and nearly gaped again, this time finding a pair of men in campus security uniforms and a dog trying to suppress grins. One of the men had a badge with arcane signs on the arm.

Issei groaned. "Thanks, sir," he said, putting his blazer back on before frowning. "Um, just out of curiosity, what's going to happen to her?"

"Well, it depends," the security mage answered. "Is she one of your girls? Is she someone else's girl? Is she unclaimed?"

Issei blinked a few times, before he opened his mouth a few times.

"Stop playing goldfish and answer my question, lad." The officer sighed. "Is she yours or not?"

«Oh come ON, Partner. Stop playing goldfish and making the guards wonder how low their entrance barriers have fallen.»

Before Issei could answer coherently, however…

"I'm his!" Hiromi exclaimed. "It was my fault! Iwastryingtohelphimwithmartialartstrainingandthishappened!" She jumped up, positioning herself to press Issei's now normal looking left arm between her now respectable boobs. "I forgot it was school time, so…"

…that happened.

The guard with the dog facepalmed, before he grumbled past his hand, "Keep up with your master's schedule better, idiot girl."

"Yes, sir." She blushed, lightly rubbing her breasts at a dumbfounded Issei's arm. "I'll be the best girl from now on! Please punish me strictly after school!"

Issei looked between the pair of guards and a pleading Hiromi, before he let out an aggravated sigh. He stared down at her, causing her to rub her nipples harder at his arm. Was she that fucking _desperate_ to avoid prison?

Well, sounded fair enough. And she was hot. Perhaps he had shocked the stupid out of her. Only one way to be sure.

"You better believe I will, Hiromi," Issei replied sternly. "Don't expect to be able to sit for a week for making me late on my first day on a new school, bitch." Before anything else could be done, he bent down to whisper into her ear, "But there is a price: you will live up to what you just said about being a good girl, I will punish you properly for this, and you are going to bow dogeza and apologize to the girl you almost hospitalized." Standing upright, he asked, "Understood?"

 **[Gained 55,000 EXP]**

 **[Gained a level]**

 **[Gained a level]**

 **[Gained a level]**

 **[Gained a level]**

 **[Gained a level]**

"Yes, sir!" She quickly replied while Issei blinked in surprise at the notifications, not paying his eyes attention.

"Talking of being late, boy. What are your names?" The adept asked as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Hyoudou Issei and Harada Hiromi," Issei answered, moving his attention to the cops…

 **«Kung-Fu Security»  
Security Adept / Kindergartener  
Level 44  
Furuta Akinobu**

 **«Geomancer»  
Security Mage / Kindergartener  
Level 46  
Goya Daisuke**

 **«I fetch your leg, kiddo»  
K-10 Specialist / child therapist  
Level 45  
Takao**

…and blinked at the dog getting a full write up. And the classes. Well, they WERE school security...

Furuta looked up from his board, then shrugged. "Thank you, Hyoudou-san."

A moment later, he ripped off two sheets of paper, handing them to an incredulously looking Issei.

 **[Gained 'Get out of delay free' card for your teacher]**

 **[Gained pickup papers for Hiromi]**

"Don't worry, we'll keep her for you." The mage said as he pulled a ball gag from a belt box. "Have to make sure she doesn't try any magic on us on the trip, though. Open, Hiromi."

Hiromi, in a state of docility, obeyed, not saying anything as he also cuffed her hands behind her back before collaring and leashing her.

"Will she be kept like that the whole day?" a startled Issei inquired while the mage quickly conjured a piece of cloth covering her torso.

"Nah, we'll free her once she's in the holding cells. They are shielded, but you can buy that stuff from us if you want." Goya shrugged while Hiromi looked relieved. "But now we better leave, you don't want to make your master even later, do you, Hiromi?"

She shook her head quickly, then followed.

"One more question, sir!" Issei quickly said before they lead Hiromi away. "I have homeroom coming up with Tanaka-sensei. And well, first day… how do I actually get there?"

Goya turned back to Issei and gave directions to the young teen, before asking, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Issei answered. "Thanks a million!" With that, he ran off to class.

* * *

Class 1-D. That was Issei's homeroom.

Issei knocked on the door to class, eliciting a 'come in' noise from the teacher. Walking in, he saw that everyone was already assigned a seat… although, it would seem that he was able to choose the empty seat, after giving the teacher the note.

"Ah, our missing student," the teacher, a person of indeterminate gender said from the podium. "Why are you late to homeroom, hmm? Was your bed too comfy for you?"

Issei looked at the identity display above the teacher's head.

 **«Call me 'miss' or 'ma'am' and I'll give you detention in the brig»  
Bibliomancer  
Level 25  
Tanaka 'Minato'/Minako**

«Playing hardass to gain authority over those punks? I can respect that. They all give off a noble brat vibe.»

Issei blinked rapidly for a few seconds, before he realized something. ' _Okay, who the hell is in my head, and how do I get you_ out _?!'_ he thought.

«Me, partner, the being residing inside your left hand that turns into a gauntlet occasionally these days… and not at all.»

Before Issei could continue speaking with the spirit residing in his left hand (and didn't _that_ sound wrong…)—

«Also, answer her question instead of standing there like a stuffed dummy. We can talk after class. And don't let on you noticed the 'her'.»

—Issei shook his head rapidly for a couple seconds. Handing the note to Tanaka-sensei, he answered, "Actually, I was delayed because of one of my girls trying to give me martial arts lessons without realizing I was supposed to be in class."

 **[Lost 'Get out of delay free' card]**

"Sex is no excuse either, young man." She took the note, read it and shrugged. "Ah, actual combat. Don't let that happen ever again."

Issei sighed in relief. "Not to worry, sensei," he said. "I don't plan to let it happen again."

"You certainly didn't plan it today, either. Now take a seat, you're costing us even more time."

«Ha! I like her already.»

Issei let his head drop in embarrassment. "Yes, sensei," he said, walking over to the empty seat.

After sitting down, he heard Tanaka-sensei say as she picked up the class list and a pen, "Okay, brats, time for introductions. I am your English teacher, Tanaka Minato, and I will safely say that our private lives should remain as such while out in the public eye. Now, when it's your turn, you will tell us your name and a few things about you. Let's start off with the student sitting in the front to my left…"

Issei almost tuned out the introductions as he sat, except for making sure he knew when to speak. Of course, he didn't want to ignore potential allies… and where did _that_ come from?!

After a bit of time, Issei decided to check his desk, to see what books he was supposed to use for classwork—

"Hyoudou? Hyoudou Issei-san?"

—Issei stood up after a second of getting ready to do so. "Y-yeah," he said. "My name's Hyoudou Issei, sixteen years old, and I'm…"

 **[Warning! This choice will affect your Class! Pick carefully.  
Do you go with: Sorcerer? Martial Artist? Bard? Fighter? Thief? Psion? Assassin? Ninja? Samurai? Blue Mage? Something else entirely?  
Please specify what sort of abilities your Class will have in your head.]**

 **[Don't forget to assign stat points ASAP.]**

After a few seconds of silence, Tanaka-sensei asked, "Did she hit you on the head or something?"

Issei shook his head as he made his choice. "Let me try that again… my name's Hyoudou Issei, sixteen years old, and I'm a spellsword." The notification disappeared as he quickly pressed the reminder to assign stat points, putting 50 points into Charisma - that start in the day was more than enough reason to need an update - and 25 into luck to prevent bullshit delays like today.

As Charisma hit 50, a new popup appeared on top of the pile that had shown up at choosing a class.

 **[Gained Perk: 'Harem King I']**

"That means I'm trained in combat and magic, including artifact creation." He sat down again, listening to the next guy as he stared blankly at the newest notification. Harem King and two girls? This world rocked, even though the start had been a real pain in the ass.

While he did so, he felt it noticeably easier to follow class and his clothes began to span somewhat over suddenly appearing muscles.

"I'm Shiawase Daisuke, sixteen, and a trainee sorcerer…"

* * *

After Tanaka-sensei started the lesson, Issei was quick to take notes for the benefit of learning more about this world. It had to be a big change in everything, as _nothing_ that had happened today would have made sense back home, or so he hoped. In the case of all the notifications he had to deal with that blocked his view of Tanaka-sen—

"*psst* Hyoudou," Daisuke poked his shoulder from behind, whispering. "What were you doing earlier, poking the air in front of you as if there was something there?"

—Issei mentally told the notifications currently blocking his sight on the teacher to go into a storage system so he could reread them after class, before he whispered back to Daisuke, "It's something like an magigame, Shiawase. Trust me, it's not supposed to be on the market for who knows how long… but they still decided to send me popups out of nowhere I had to close."

Daisuke accepted that, because he went back to his studying position. After that was done, Issei went back to taking notes, doing his best to work on his first bad impression. At the very least, it was easier to keep up with the English lessons, given his newfound abilities.

 **[Due to repeated actions, a new pair of skills have been imported.  
Language: English has been imported at level 15.  
Language: Japanese has been imported at level 60.]**

' _Oh, brother…'_ Issei thought while mentally dismissing the notification. ' _I'm not gonna ask why my English level is that high, but I have the distinct feeling it's not supposed to be as a normal student. It could've been from the… porn… I… wait, no, it was from Irina-kun's family teaching me how to talk in English when they were still in the neighborhood back home.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the canon universe, Shidou Irina sneezed during her Exorcist training… only to realize that time seemed to stand still.

"Eh? What happened?" she asked out loud, before she checked her smartphone. "Is it just me, or did time stand still for everything and everyone but me…?" As she checked the time, she realized something important. The time was 7:30:21 PM… and the clock stood still as she waited for the seconds to move forward.

"…somehow, I have the distinct feeling Issei's behind this," she concluded.

* * *

Near the end of the lesson, a new notification appeared in Issei's vision.

 **[Received message from Akemi]**

He was just glad the phone was silent, and ignored the annoying message. Who the fuck was Akemi, any… way…?

She was one his family's maids, he suddenly remembered. Never mind he never had had a maid, let alone several, but then again he had also never had sisters, and, well… what kind of family exactly had he been placed in for this world? Did they have a castle or what? There was also simply no way over twenty kids the same age came from one woman - or even five, really. He really needed to investigate this…

«What kind of mess did I wake up to…?»

...and there was one more thing to investigate he almost forgot.

Well, at least chances were finding rooms for Asuka and Hiromi wasn't going to be a problem.

She was also really busty and hot, with long black hair, around twenty… of course he'd remember that! Groaning internally, he went back to following class.

* * *

At the end of the English class period, Issei fished out his smartphone, taking a look at the new text message. What he saw made him gape: "You forgot your lunchbox, young master! What did we prepare it for if you just let it stand on the kitchen table? It's making us sad~. Akemi. PS: Congrats to the girl, though!"

He groaned out loud when he remembered what was _likely_ to be the truth behind the situation. His mom normally made lunch for him, citing that she'd rather make it herself, instead of let him into the kitchen and ruin even making a bowl of _cereal_. Indeed, if he recalled the truth, she wouldn't let _anyone_ into what she called her 'lair of a former adventurer' without her express approval on a case-by-case basis.

' _I'm gonna have to call dad and see if he can shed some light on the situation later,'_ he thought. ' _Don't want to get in trouble for using my phone in class…'_

"Hey, Hyoudou," a nerdy guy to Issei's right said, getting his attention. "Do you know anything about Augmented Reality?"

Issei looked at the nerdy guy, a guy around his age with bottle-blonde hair and black eyes covered by a pair of bottle rim glasses, wearing the typical uniform of Tokihana Boys High School. With a brief glance above the nerd's head, he saw something that made him minutely raise his right eyebrow.

 **«Nerd»  
Engineer  
Level 8  
Kobayashi Morio**

Returning his complete attention to the classmate, he held his chin with his left hand. "I'm only aware of the basics on Augmented Reality, like how you need to wear special gear to even _use_ the technology for anything," he replied. "Plus, it'd be helpful for military use, like with a Heads Up Display targeting system, if they ever have such a thing."

Before Morio could go into his lecture on Augmented Reality, Daisuke interjected. " _Really_ , Morio? You bring this subject up _every time_ you meet a new person! How about talking about something else for a change, man?"

Issei looked at Daisuke and noticed he was a brown-haired guy with equally brown eyes, pulling out an over the left ear headset that had something akin to an AR feel to it, if Issei was guessing it right… and it looked to be off before he put it on.

 **«Technomancer/Hydromancer hybrid»  
Sorcerer  
Level 12  
Shiawase Daisuke**

"Uh… do you two know each other that well?" Issei asked. "I mean, not that I have a problem with it, but…"

Daisuke nodded. "Well, his twin sister's in my developing harem and he'll get one of mine once they're old enough," he said. "In fact, that was decided on when we entered puberty. Besides which, Morio's been a friend of mine since we were in Kindergarten, so we have all rights to drop honorifics around each other."

Morio nodded as Daisuke explained what was going on. "Yeah, Dai's a good guy, if a bit on the strange side with his magical foci," he said. "Did you know that he can control electronics with his magic as _well_ as water?"

Issei played dumb as he replied, "Really? I dunno whether or not to let you use my stuff without proper protective gear, then… I mean, don't want to have my tech short-circuited or anything, right?"

Daisuke sighed as he heard that. "Believe me, that's happened more often than not," he admitted. "I had to get Morio to make custom-built gear for my use only. But at least drying is just as easy."

Issei nodded. "Still, I'd be in for impromptu wet t-shirt contests, if you'd be interested in holding them," he said.

Daisuke and Morio laughed when Issei finished saying that.

"What? What'd I say?" Issei asked.

"Nah, it's nothing," Daisuke answered when he finished calming down. "Sure, sounds like fun. Each of us picks a winner who joins his harem?"

" _Hell_ yeah!" Issei declared… before it hit him. "Wait… you're serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We just have to figure out how to avoid more than one picking the same and how to pick candidates," Daisuke shrugged.

"Just put a note on the bulletin, silly," Morio said. "Then we'll reduce it to a manageable level."

Issei had to ask, "How are we able to get into an all-girl's school to put the note on the bulletin?"

"There's an electronic bulletin shared by Tokihana and the fifteen girl schools we share the campus with," Morio looked at him. "Isn't that standard?"

«...well, getting that harem of yours shouldn't be all that hard, partner. Lecher's paradise.»

Issei turned back to his desk and planted his face into it. "I don't know whether to _love_ or _hate_ my life…" he mumbled.

* * *

Within an area outside of time and space, a chaotic-looking shape began laughing. It looked like the pawn's son was worthy of being labeled a Knight of Chaos. At this rate… oh, wait, one of the beings from the pawn's home Staff World was here for a visit.

Shifting into a humanoid shape, now looking like a woman of indeterminate humanoid race, she asked, **"** **What brings you here, Xellos? Interested in finding the wayward Lina Inverse?"**

The being, a Mazoku that was in his human guise, nodded, his eyes closed as per his normal look. "Indeed, Mother and Lord of Nightmares," he said. "I was hoping to see what happened to her… she's been gone for a month, and everyone's _still_ mourning her, even the majority of the _other_ Mazoku!"

The woman, properly identified as the Lord of Nightmares, tilted her head. **"** **She's been declared dead by the other Mazoku? That's strange…"** she muttered. " **Well, I can tell you which Staff World she's on right now, though I'm not allowed to let you go there yet."**

"Why not, mother?" Xellos asked, eyes opened in shock.

" **Because she's a mother who wants to stay sane with her current life,"** the Lord of Nightmares answered.

Xellos, in spite of bracing himself for the answer, fainted.

* * *

 **A/N: FINISH!**

 **…*ahem* before Issei used his stat points for this prologue:**

 **Name:** Hyoudou Issei  
 **Class:** N/A  
 **Title:** The Gamer  
 **Level:** 6 | EXP: 0.00%  
 **HP:** 233/280  
 **MP:** 240  
 **KP:** 585  
 **Strength:** 5  
 **Dexterity:** 7  
 **Agility:** 8  
 **Vitality:** 6  
 **Endurance:** 5  
 **Intelligence:** 5  
 **Wisdom:** 7  
 **Spirit:** 8  
 **Charisma:** 5  
 **Luck:** 5  
 **Unspent Points:** 75

 **After Issei used his stat points for this prologue:**

 **Name:** Hyoudou Issei  
 **Class:** Spellsword  
 **Title:** The Gamer  
 **Level:** 6 | EXP: 0.00%  
 **HP:** 233/280  
 **MP:** 740  
 **KP:** 1,335  
 **Strength:** 30  
 **Dexterity:** 7  
 **Agility:** 33  
 **Vitality:** 6  
 **Endurance:** 5  
 **Intelligence:** 30  
 **Wisdom:** 7  
 **Spirit:** 8  
 **Charisma:** 55  
 **Luck:** 30  
 **Unspent Points:** 0

 **Hope you guys don't mind the changes to his life from this point on… also, I plan to reveal things in due time, so I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't bother bugging me for details about Issei's family (as an example of something I'll reveal in due time). I also plan to reveal the mechanics behind the stats when I can get a moment… at least it'll be more feasible than** ** _last_** **time around *rolls eyes*.**

 **Thanks for giving this rewrite a chance, guys. I appreciate the time you gave this, and will appreciate future comments about this story for the benefit of continuity checking.**

 **Until we meet again…  
~Xamusel**


End file.
